


[Podfic] Torn and Reborn

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 11th Century, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicolo opining about how wonderful Yusuf is because that is a whole ass mood, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, internal religious conflict, nicky and joe on the run together learning to love each other, oodles of emotions and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: Yusuf sighs sleepily and tosses his head to the side, and Nicolò stills for a moment. He doesn’t want Yusuf to wake just yet. Outside their tent the wind howls and rain pelts into the thick canvas but inside they’re warm and dry. Yusuf’s skin glows in the blue rays from the full moon that filter in through the space between the flaps, and Nicolò just wants to look at him a while longer. To marvel at him, to treasure him, to send up a prayer of thanks for anyone who might still be listening to a sinner for bringing him to Yusuf’s light.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Torn and Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Torn and Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363794) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YxZXPkPX25FfChxgpBXzJBq9RscFzSJi/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

**Author:** [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm)

**Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

**Length:** 17:49

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
